Welcome to Monoworld!
by ChivGhost
Summary: Sixteen students have been selected by Hope's Peak as the cream of the crop in their respective fields, fated to become the future of America. But when they awake in a strange amusement park, being told they must kill another student to leave, choices and sacrifices come into play. And oh, how they come. (AU, 16 OCs)


This was it. It was time for Lucy Herrman to take her first step into the academy that would change her life forever. Hope's Peak stood tall and proud in the heart of D.C., and crowds of students merged around her, some off to the side merely staring in awe as she was. This was...it. Lucy Herrman entered the school as the Super Highschool Level Good Luckster. She grinned, and in a whisper only she could hear, she whispered.

"Are you ready, Hope's Peak?"

She entered the school then, and felt the world begin to melt into darkness.

xxx

When Lucy awoke, she found her back pressed against cold stone brick. She shuddered, and gazed upward. The sky was neon blue, streaked with smears of clouds and a blinding sun. A few feet away from her, a twisted black fence reached up toward the heavens, vanishing into the sky. A camera was hung from it precariously. Behind her, she faintly recognized the gentle bubble of a fountain. ...In Hope's Peak?

Lucy quickly became aware of fifteen other students gathered around her, mumbling amongst themselves and sneaking glances at her in expressions ranging from worry to mild annoyance. She jumped up when a small girl in a starch white tennis outfit yelled to her.

"Oh, you're alive!" she beamed, but her smile quickly melted as the Luckster fumbled and tumbled backwards into the fountain. A chorus of giggles erupted, and she made it a point to fling herself back out quickly, straightening her clothes and shivering. Another girl took off her red jacket, passing it along for Lucy to drape around herself. Despite the shining sun, the girl shivered.

"Well...I guess that's all of us. Heh. Glad you're okay, kid. Can we do introductions now?" A boy in an expensive-looking suit smirked at Lucy, and she managed to smile back feebly.

"Don't mack on her just yet, Grant." The girl across from 'Grant' rolled her eyes, but smiled quickly at the group. "I guess I'll start. What's up? I'm Jordan Bouchard." Jordan crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and made it clear she was used to being top dog. She wore a vivid red bowtie with a cleanly pressed dress shirt, tucked carefully into black slacks which barely covered her firetruck red tap shoes.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

JORDAN BOUCHARD: Jordan Bouchard, the SHSL Dancer. Known for a fiery personality that excites any dance teacher, she's trained to be the best of the best since birth. Jordan is known for her very...odd, yet expensive style of outfit, as well. Of course, her family can afford it. Are we sure she isn't the SHSL Spoiled Girl? Only time will tell!

–

"Huh, our ID devices update when we introduce ourselves. Interesting...Hello, everyone. I'm Marcus Frost, the Super High...ah, wait. The profile will tell you." Mark _had_ to be the SHSL Supermodel. Come on, he was gorgeous. He had silky light brown hair that curled lightly at the ends, and his electric green eyes went well with the brown jacket covered front to back with red spires. He wore black jeans, and paint-spattered converse.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

MARK FROST: Mark Frost, the SHSL Mathematician. Don't let the name fool you, Mark is known for his friendliness. Perhaps he has an agenda...? Probably! Mark is the type of person who will always be valedictorian, and as such, he can be a tad...awkward! Be wary of him, but only time will tell who Marcus Frost truly is!

–

"These profiles...They're a tad ominous. Hi, I'm Paris Levi." The boy wasn't exactly dressed to impress. He wore a bulky maroon sweatshirt that had "PARIS IS BURNING" boldly emblazoned across it in white lettering. He also wore tight, dark red jeans, but...perhaps he was a she? At second glance, it was actually rather hard to tell what gender Paris was.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

PARIS LEVI: Paris Levi, the SHSL Librarian. With 400,000 books committed to memory...well, of their laptop, Paris has an extensive knowledge of all things literature. If a murder were to occur, they'd tell you exactly what the symbolism of the scene was. But since murder will probably never occur in their vicinity...I guess you'll just have to ask them to explain the classics to you. Only time will tell if Paris cracks under the pressure of a new school life!

–

"That's, like...a lot of mention of murder. Hey guys, I'm Matt!" Matt seemed like your average death metal kid. He wore a blonde fauxhawk with icy blue tips, and a black teeshirt that had some obscure band on it. He wore his school uniform open over it, a turquoise tie loosely strung around his neck. He smiled and waved to everyone, but his grin refused to meet his eyes.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

MATT DIDINO: Matt DiDino, the SHSL Guitarist. With a bass guitar and a dream, Matt and his fellow band members topped charts worldwide with hit singles such as "My Day, It's My Way" and some other teeny-bopper song. Whatever. He's as nice as people come, but he has a domineering inferiority complex. Will Matt realize that all his fears are justified? Only time will tell!

–

"Aww, Mattie!"

"Er, don't call me that."

"Hehe, sooooorry! Hi guys, I'm Liberty Smith! You can call me Libby!" Here she was. The bubbly girl who had verbally tossed Lucy into a fountain. She wore a starch white tennis outfit, and her black hair was tied back into a painfully tight ponytail. Her dark eyes looked from person to person, and she looked as if she could barely contain her excitement.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

LIBERTY SMITH: Libby Smith, the SHSL Linguist. Libby knows 18 different languages, including subdialects. She tends to get ahead of herself in her speech, and she often throws words from other langauges into her speech. At least she doesn't know Japanese, right? Oh wait, she does know Japanese. Will Libby be a beacon of hope in a sea of despair? Only time will tell!

–

"Ah, you speak Japanese? Coincidence. Hello fellow students, I am Hanae Kurosawa. It is a pleasure!" The tall girl spoke softly, but with a certain pop that almost matched Libby's. She wore traditional miko garb, cluing everyone into her role. Adorning her thin frame was a long red hakama, a white kimono jacket, and short, light brown hair hanging loose. A crown of pink flowers was perched on her head, two scrolls hanging from the sides of it.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

HANAE KUROSAWA: Hanae Kurosawa, the SHSL Miko. Hailing from Kyoto, Japan, Hanae has spent her life spreading her religion. Her devotion and utter gentleness have earned her the title of an ultimate Miko, and rightly so. Perhaps if this place gets possessed, she can exorcise it...Only time will tell if Hanae is truly as steadfast in her belief as she seems!

–

"Japan, huh? Exotic. Yo, everyone. I'm Grant Bouchard, but you probably already knew that..." Well, he seemed nice at first. But no, this was _the_ Grant Bouchard. He wore his expensive suit, his stylish quiffed brown hair, and sunglasses adorned his hairline. He was also known for being an incredible womanizer.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

GRANT BOUCHARD: Grant Bouchard, the SHSL Actor. Of course you know him! Name a blockbuster, Tom's starred in it somehow. Starting at the age of just three, this boy is a star! He's part of a set of talent, however...So has Grant Bouchard been riding to stardom on the coattails of his siblings? Only time will tell!

–

"Siblings...Aha, I g-guess that means me and Jordan...Hello! I'm Alec Bouchard..." Alec bore distinct similarities to his siblings in looks, but his personality...He was more timid than you'd expect. His wide green eyes darted from person to person, and he clutched the edges of his dark green jacket tightly. He wore a black tanktop below it, and tan dress pants. For an artist, he cleaned up well!

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

ALEC BOUCHARD: Alec Bouchard, the SHSL Painter. Vincent Van G-OH! If his name sounds vaguely familiar, it's because Alec is responsible for a surge of popularity in the art world! Perhaps Yu-Gi-OH! would've been more fitting, as this style is Egyptian modernism...And yes indeed, Alec, Jordan, and Grant form the Talent Triplets! Will Alec's wallflower personality fade away amidst the enormous talent of Hope's Peak? Only time will tell!

–

"Talent Triplets? You guys are really an odd bunch. Name's Marie, charmed!" Marie was a Southern belle, through and through. She wore a simple white sundress, tied with a leather belt, and a...white bonnet? Okay, Marie was better described as a Southern belle that was _stuck in the past_. She smiled warmly to everyone around her, and waved delicately.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

MARIE BATES: Marie Bates, the SHSL Historian. Southern born, Marie's a fiery girl who gets what she wants through her overtly kind attitude...And a little persistance, of course. From the dawn of time to modern day times, she's been working on a book to cover all of time! To her own admittance, it may take a while, but to the Historian, it's worth it. Will Marie finish her neverending story within the walls of her new school life? Only time will tell!

–

"Nice to meet y'all. My name's Frank Banner...no, not the singer." Frank wouldn't be much to look at, if it weren't for his features. He had a rugged handsomeness to his face, and his white dyed hair definitely stood out, but his clothes screamed farmer. He wore jean overalls over a cream colored dress shirt, and plain black shoes.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

FRANK BANNER: Frank Banner, the SHSL Janitor. Born to his loving family, Frank was raised to believe he was destined for greatness. And he was! He's won awards for his meticulous cleanliness, and well...there aren't many teenage janitors, okay? Nevertheless, he won his title fair and square! Frank can leave even the dirtiest of scenes like brand new, so don't bug him! Will Frank keep his new home clean? Only time will tell!

–

"Tina. It's Tina, how ya doin'?" The girl talked like she was chewing bubblegum, as she bore holes through Frank with her eyes. It seems she had taken a liking to someone already. She was one of the few...well, the only person in the full Hope's Peak uniform. Sorta. Her shirt was buttoned loosely and she had taken the liberty of sewing lacey frills onto the sleeves, but besides that, she wore the typical black plaid skirt and flats. The only other defining piece of her uniform was the lack of typical black stockings, replaced by cat kneesocks.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

TINA BURRELLI: Tina Burrelli, the SHSL Hostess. Wouldn't her and the SHSL Host make a great couple? Tina's dazzling olive complexion made her a hit with men and women alike, and she has the unique ability to charm her way into anything. Say, maybe that's how she got into Hope's Peak...? Well, that's beside the point! Tina has made her place by charming the world to their knees, but will this keep her afloat in this new, harsh environment? Only time will tell!

–

"...Hmm. I'm sensing it's my turn? Greetings, I'm Zelda Eins, the Super Highschool Level Occultist." Zelda was a sight for sore eyes, literally. It hurt just looking at her, decked out in every ungodly color of the rainbow. She wore a tie-dyed teeshirt several sizes too big, and black yoga pants underneath, with messily hand-painted orange converse. She had large aviators over her eyes, but she quickly lifted them to inspect the other students' reactions to her.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

ZELDA EINS: Zelda Eins, the SHSL Occultist. A child of the stars, Zelda is an odd bird. Dressed in clothes from the 70's, complete with outrageous tie-dye and peace signs, her subdued demeanor is a bit shocking. Perhaps she's just perturbed by all the voices of the damned in her ears...or maybe she's just shy! Does Zelda really hear demons, and if so, can she overcome her own? Only time will tell!

–

"Oh, me? I'm Jonie. Hey..." Jonie was cute, but he reeked of low self-esteem. He had large bags under his eyes, and shoulder-length black hair streaked with blue. He wore a practical black teeshirt with black sweatpants, as if he just didn't care enough to dress nicely.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

JONIE LOW: Jonie Low, the SHSL...Trash? At least, that's the title Jonie has given himself. Due to some unexpected circumstances, he has no idea what his true ability is. As such, giving information out on him at this time would be mere speculation. Will Jonie regain his memories, and assert himself as the SHSL Whatever? Only time will tell!

–

"You're the...Trash? Huh. Well, I'll ask more later! Hi guys, I'm Betty Burns, and I'm the school's Super Sloganist!" Betty was a short girl, and she wore her makeup thickly. Her eyes were surrounded by dark eyeliner, forming an elegant sweep that curled gracefully at the end. She had lent her long red jacket to Lucy, revealing at outfit similar to Jonie's. Her shirt had highly-flourished writing on it, saying "Yes We Can!", fitting of her excited expression.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

BETTY BURNS: Betty Burns, the SHSL Sloganist. Betty is the lead editor in the country, even working for Times at an early age. Her knack for extremely catchy, yet usually corny headlines make for good reading, after all! Ask her to make a slogan, she'll knock your socks off. Will Betty find use for her talent in this new world? Only time will tell!

–

"Heya! Hehehe, call me Charlie!" Charlie buzzed as she spoke, and her choice of clothing led to a more than a few guesses as to what she was. Her ridiculously frizzy blondehair was in a ponytail that stretched out larger than her head, and her clothes were just as wild. She wore a bright yellow shirt with orange suspenders, connected to jeans of the same eye-searing orange. The only non-color she wore was her large rubber-soled boots, and that was the giveaway.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

CHARLIE ELLIS: Charlie Ellis, the SHSL Engineer. Charlie's a wonderchild, having been working with electricity since she was a baby. Well, she's certainly improved since then, and she's the lead designer for her family's business in the food industry. Charlie's a bubbly girl, but she comes off as an airhead at times, despite her intelligence. It's in there...somewhere. Will Charlie mature and become the natural leader her family has come to expect? Only time will tell!

–

"Oh, it's come full circle! Shit. Hi! I'm Lucy Herrman, the Lucky Student. Lucy was a bit toned down, in comparison to the vivid personalities and, sometimes, appearances of the other fifteen students. She wore her dress shirt, and had it tucked sloppily into a short maroon skirt, with plain black stockings and short brown heels.

–

ELECTRO ID UPDATE!: NEW STUDENT PROFILE:

LUCY HERRMAN: Lucy Herrman, the SHSL Good Luckster. Perfectly average, Lucy has won a lottery entered by millions of students to enter Hope's Peak. Therefore, she has ultimate luck! Lucy is one letter off from Lucky, isn't it fitting? Will Lucy's perfectly normal, boring personality mesh well with the boisterous personalities of her classmates? Only time will tell!

–

And with that, the students had all become acquainted.

Marie: "So, has anyone deciphered why we aren't in Hope's Peak? I love parks like anyone, but this just doesn't feel right..."

Libby: "Hehe, but parks are cool too! What if this is like, a whole new learning technique? Learning outdoors!"

Charlie: "Maybe they need me to fix something..?"

Matt: "No, man, the letter I got didn't say anything about going to a park first."

Betty: "This fills me with a fresh outlook! It should do the same for the rest of you, okay? Just get over it and smile, we're basically in Disneyland!"

Jordan: "I'd rather melt."

Paris: "N-no, there's something...very strange, indeed. Why did we all wake up around the fountain? It was like we were...d-drugged..."

Betty: "That's crazy talk! Why would Hope's Peak drug...The Future for Forever!"

Grant: "Maybe work on that title, Bet..."

Lucy: "I remember being at the gates, and then when I walked in...I woke up here. It doesn't make sense."

Marie: "Ah, you walked in? My memory ends at the gates."

Hanae: "It does for me, as well."

Paris: "So...perhaps something terrible has happened. Something..."

Suddenly, a squeak sounded from behind the group, sending Paris jumping and tumbling into Mark. They landed on the floor in a heap, and Jordan hid her smile as she faked a sigh.

"Oh, isn't this quaint? It seems the student body has made nice!" The eerie voice quickly put a stop to the chatter amongst the group. Like nails on a chalkboard, but...worse. It was then that a bear, split down the middle by a seam that separated black and white, jumped and spun in a twirl atop the fountain. "But I'll have you know, no hanky-panky while I'm around!"

"Oh, it's so cute!" Libby smiled at the bear and waved,jumping up and down. "Mr. Bear! Mr. Bear!"

"I'll have you know it's Dr. Bear, to you! But I suppose I should introduce myself, as the last member of this little entourage. I'm Monokuma, your Headmaster! And we'll all be getting to know each other for a very long time, won't we?"

Several students nodded in shocked silence, but Paris cast a worried glance at the bear.

"What do you mean...a very long time? Where are we? And you're just a toy, you can't be our Headmaster...?" They brought a hand to one of the brooches pinned on their hoodie, an intricate red rose with a gold backing. Pulling it off, they glanced down at it nervously. "This is all very wrong..."

"It's a stupid stuffed animal, dude. Obviously a prank by the uppers, right?" Matt said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am NOT a prank! Iiiiii'm Monokuma! I'm adorable, but calling me stuffed...that's not politically correct, okay?! Well, it doesn't matter! Ahem...Welcome to Monoworld! Where hope comes to die, and despair comes to...uh, huh...what rhymes with..."

"Thrive!" Betty called out, beaming at her suggestion.

"Right! Where hope comes to die, and despair comes to thrive. Thank you, Betty."

"You're welc-"

"Stop," Jordan interrupted the girl gruffly. "How does it know our names?" She tapped her foot rhythmically, staring at the bear with what the critics would call the "Bouchard family glare".

"Upupupu...well, I'm your headmaster, of course I know you all! Perhaps I know TOO much...And that leads me to my next topic, which is-"

"Bull-fucking-shit, you aren't our headmaster." Grant was glaring as well, but this gaze was more outright anger than annoyance. "If this is a joke, it isn't fucking funny."

"AS I WAS SAYING...ahem, welcome to Monoworld, where so on and so forth comes to whatever. Anyway! You must all be very confused as to why you're here, correct?" The bear continued after the nodded affirmation of several students, as well as the frustrated sputtering of the red-faced Actor. "Well, you're here...forever*. And I mean **forever***. It's so serious I could trademark it, but our Super Lawyer is elsewhere at the moment...And you may be asking, 'oh great and handsome Monokuma, what does the asterisk mean and how are you making that sound?'. And to that, I'll say...you don't have to stay here forever. There's just a simple process called Graduation."

"So...we have to stay in this park for four years and graduate? Sounds easy enough to me..." Matt laughed nervously, and gestured for Monokuma to continue.

"Oh, of course not! Here at Monoworld, we are strictly anti-learning. Unless that learning is, perhaps, how to hit the major arteries first, or how to successfully hide a stab wound...Ahem! No, to Graduate, the process is simple. You must **kill another student and get away with it**. After a murder, the death announcement will sound when three people other than the killer discover the body. There will be a short period of collecting evidence and testimonies, and then we'll proceed on with the class trial. I'll explain that when we get there, okay?"

A silence fell over the room. After a minute, the visibly distressed Linguist broke it.

"Did...you...? Murder? What?"

"Did _I_ murder? Of course not, my dear! That's your job, as well as your fellow classmates. It's a kill-or-be-killed, killy-kill world. It's a cruel world, after all! And since you've now heard my introduction...I suppose I'll be taking my leave. If you do need me, however, please feel free to say my name three times in a mirror after a blood sacrifice. Or just call my name out, whatever works!" And with that, the bear was gone.

16 panic-stricken students glanced at one another in a medley of shock, fear, and distrust. Would anyone snap and go through with it? If so, when? Just _what_ would it take for someone to murder a fellow student?

Somewhere, a laugh echoed. Recently burned into their memory, that spine-chilling _upupupupupupupupupu..._

"Well...that was a weird joke." Matt said bluntly, looking uncertain. Jordan shot him a look of annoyance.

"I don't think it's a joke anymore. Although that stuffed toy for a Headmaster does seem kinda stupid." she said bluntly, adjusting her bowtie and looking from person to person. "But in any case, I think we should check this place out a little. There's gotta be some way out, huh?"

On her suggestion, the student body agreed, and broke off into groups. Mark quickly moved to Zelda's side, and Libby joined them shortly.

"This is still pretty fun! I bet there are rollercoasters somewhere...Will you guys ride a rollercoaster with me if we find one?" Libby grinned brightly, and her newfound friends couldn't help but adopt the infectious smile.

"Maybe...Last time I was on a rollercoaster, I broke my hands though." Mark cringed at the memory, and Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Long story. Bad story. Let's move on." he grumbled, shaking his head of the memory and leading the girls to the only path that was open. There _were_ three others, but they didn't look too inviting. _Electric fences rarely do,_ Zelda thought to herself.

The path broadened as they walked it, and the silence was broken quickly by Libby, once more.

"Look, there's a _castle!_ " she screeched, and she twirled as she broke into a sprint toward it. Mark smiled briefly at Zelda, and then he too followed the Linguist's excited race toward the large castle. It loomed tall in the sky, almost piercing the clouds themselves. It was made of glass, and the chatter of students finally following the trio affirmed exactly what Zelda was thinking.

If someone tripped, that place was probably fucked.

But everyone, even the most cynical of the group, was overwhelmed by curiosity. Everyone began the stroll toward the castle, and the sun shone through the glass, creating beautiful red shadows that seemed to warm up the chilly atmosphere of the park. For a moment or two, the class forgot the grim details of this place. Until a scream shattered the peace, and many people began to approach the castle hurriedly. Zelda, at the back of the pack, was barely able to see Libby as she ran out of the castle, fell, and started heaving as she clung to a pillar by the stairs. Only Zelda and Hanae stopped to check on her, the rest opting to see what had disturbed the girl so much inside.

"I-It was...terrible...There was a dead body...Monokuma said it was a...leftover? Monokuma s-said...I don't know. She was all rotted, and there was, like, dried blood all over her clothes..." Libby was an inarticulate mess after revealing that much, and the Miko did her best to comfort her as Zelda left to check the castle. The room was definitely spacious, and the inside was a light blue that resembled the outside area's frosted glass. Two staircases were on either end of the main room, and when he saw her looking, Alec murmured that it lead to the boy and girls' dorms. She thanked him quickly, and he nodded, but he looked lost. She circled the crowd that had gathered around a corner of the room, and when she found an opening, that's when she saw him. Mark was in the corner, but slumped to the floor, his back to the wall. His eyes were vacant now, lacking any of the smothered excitement she had seen on his face earlier. She silently counted, and sighed in relief when she was sure he was breathing. She bit her lip as he looked at her, and his eyes lit up the slightest bit. It faded when Jordan's gruff voice ended the disharmonious arguing between the others about what had happened.

" _No_ , Betty, it wasn't aliens. Maybe now that he's calmed down a little, we can ask what happened." She sighed heavily, and turned away from the flustered Sloganist. "Mark, what did you see?"

His voice sounded mechanical. Distant, and calculated. It was a jarring voice, and it took everything in her power for Zelda not to flinch.

"There was a dead body lying in the hall. A girl. Monokuma called her table scraps, and dragged her away."

"That's it?" Jordan asked obnoxiously, but a second later her face fell as Mark glared at her.

"It was a dead body, idiot. It means...I don't know. But there was a dead body, and she was _real._ " He said bluntly, and his eyes returned to their vacant state. "She...it...it was decomposing. I think he...wanted us to see her..." Once again, that uneasiness was gone. Now the threat of the game had become the reality of the game, and of course, Monokuma arrived to shake things up once more.

"Helloooooooooo, boys and girls! That's taken care of, sorry guys...Houseguests never clean up after themselves! Don't worry though, they're gone now." he said, putting emphasis on the word 'gone'.

"Listen, Corduroy, that didn't seem like a fuckin' accident." Grant yelled at the bear, who merely laughed in response.

"Of course it wasn't! But I'm sure you'll eventually figure that out yourself, won't you? Anyways, that's not important anymore. What _is_ important is what this castle's for! It's not for fun fun playtime, you brats! This is the Glass Castle of Monorest and Monokuperation, patent pending. Well, actually, they're just dorm rooms...but they're very important to your successful School Life here at Monoworld! I believe you'll see why in the rulebook on your ElectroIDs...

–

ELECTROID UPDATE!: SCHOOL RULES ADDED:

Rule #1: You are here forever.* Attempts to leave by any other means will be swiftly discovered and punished.

Rule #*: The asterisk means that if one student kills another, an investigation period followed by a Class Trial will occur. More will be explained at the trial, of course!

Rule #2: Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited. You're supposed to kill each other, not me! Remember, bears are an endangered species...

Rule #3: Adding to Rule #1, any attempts to break the security cameras or otherwise damage the fences, buildings, or otherwise is also prohibited.

Rule #4: Every morning at 7 AM, Day Time will commence. Feel free to socialize, kill, enjoy the sights, explore...the park is your oyster!

Rule #5: However, at Night Time, which begins at 10 PM, areas such as the Cafeteria will be off limits in most situations. At Night Time, good students should be in bed...

Rule #6: Any student caught sleeping during Night Time outside of the dormitories will be severely punished.

Rule #7: _More rules to be added as time goes on..._

–

 _"_ Oh, this is fucking insane." Jordan huffed, squeezing the bridge of her nose tightly.

"And if you keep up with that foul language, I'll have to add a rule for that, too! It would certainly narrow down the population here...Hmm, not a bad idea..." Monokuma stroked his chin, and then giggled. "Upupu. Of course, I'll see how you all go about narrowing down the population yourselves. Well, it's almost Night Time, toodle-oo!"

With that, the ominous bear was gone. Sort of. Shortly after he left, a pre-recorded announcement began to play on a previously unnoticed moniter that hung over the doorway that lead out of the castle.

"Greetings, this is your headmaster. Night Time has now commenced. Certain areas will be off limits, and may you all have pleasant dreams. Goodnight!" And as soon as his face had appeared, it was gone. Mark was standing now, but he still looked troubled. Libby had also entered, taking deep breaths and clinging onto Hanae for dear life. Hanae maintained her serene smile, unknowing of what had just transpired with Monokuma, and looked to the left staircase.

"As Monokuma was leaving, he said to me where we sleep. Girls to the left, boys to the right. Shall we go?" And she lead the girls of the group up the staircase, with Grant leading the boys up the right staircase. One thing they did notice of interest was each room had an engraved nameplate, with a pixelated drawing of each of them.

"Do I really look like that...?" Alec asked, looking at his brother, but Grant merely shrugged.

"I dunno, I think mine got all 8 bits of beauty down."

And as the students filed into the rooms, many of them immediately went for the bed. The few that didn't were too tired to actually inspect anything successfully, so they too followed suit. As each head hit the pillow, the students fell into dreams, where the park was an adventure rather than an obstacle.

The first day of their new School Life was over. Only a lifetime more to go...


End file.
